


Demon Time

by ShawniesMuffin_Hoe



Series: Peter and Harley [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Harley Keener is a little shit, M/M, Parent Tony Stark, Precious Peter Parker, Smut, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, not exactly tho, peter parker is a slut, slow burn?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:29:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23998312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShawniesMuffin_Hoe/pseuds/ShawniesMuffin_Hoe
Summary: Wanna see some real ass? Baby, here’s your chance.Tony has a talk with Peter, and Peter may not have a OnlyFans but he does have a number one supporter!
Relationships: Parkner - Relationship, Peter Parker/Harley Keener, Peter/Harley
Series: Peter and Harley [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1480604
Comments: 4
Kudos: 134





	Demon Time

**Author's Note:**

> I’d be lying if i said this isn’t heavily based off of the Savage Remix. Also the title is inspired by Bey’s iconic line “On that Demon Time, she might start a OnlyFans” which is a live sort of social media for strippers with masks? idk

Peter was going to die.

One way or another, today was his day to perish.

“I’m just saying Peter, it’s nothing to be ashamed of! Crop tops were actually very popular back in the 80s and 90s, I wore some ba-”

Peter felt like this ever-increasing blush was making this situation worse.

Peter loved his body, he has no problem wearing crop tops! But why was Tony telling Peter that it was okay to wear crop tops?

Because when Tony had so rudely barged in, Peter panicked and covered his chest with his blanket. Tony had noticed when Peter dropped the blanket that his shirt wasn’t actually complete.

Leading Tony to think that Peter wasn’t 100% on board with being himself.

Little did Tony know, Peter wasn’t exactly clothed below his waist. Unless a neon green thong counted as clothes...

“I swear, I am fine with my body Tony! You don’t have to do this!”

Tony frowned. He didn’t want Peter to think that he wasn’t supportive of all the decisions he made.

But the situation was growing worse. Because who knew how long Harley could be quiet in a situation like this. Knowing him, he’d knock something over, or start laughing.

“Are you sure? Maybe we can talk about it later, when it isn’t so awkward?”

Peter gave him a strained smile and nodded. Tony gave one firm, yet distant, nod and left.

Peter waited a couple of seconds before sneaking out of bed to lock the door. He double tapped the screen on the wall to turn on the “sound proof” setting that all of the bedrooms had.

Once it was on, he sighed.

“That was so awkward!”

Peter finally grabbed his phone, seeing that Harley was still face timing him.

“Laugh it up huckleberry, I bet you enjoyed every moment of it.”

Harley’s laughter cut through the silence. Peter softly smiled.

“I can’t believe that happened! You live in a tower, built with a multiple A.I.’s and you still managed to get walked in on!”

Peter shook his head, walking over to the glass wall of his bedroom, pressing a button to turn it into a mirror.

“Anyway, are you gonna show me my surprise? Or are you gonna let Tony ruin the mood?”

Peter snorted, and flipped the camera around.

He didn’t want to be cliche but If he had the legs he’d show them off.

Peter stood in a neon green crop top, his matching green thong, and white thigh-highs.

He struck a pose, sticking his leg out. A whistle could be heard from the phone, a long with the clicking noise of someone taking a picture.

Probably a bad idea to let someone have pictures of you in such a vulnerable state, especially if you were a child of Tony Stark, but Peter and Harley had been dating for years.

“You look beautiful, baby doll.”

Peter laughed, turning around to show off his ass. It’s been a while since he dressed up for Harley. He just hates that the older wasn’t there to see him in person.

“Do you want to see the second part of your surprise? See what i’m forced to do when you’re gone?”

Peter’s sweet voice dripped with venom and honey.

A low grunt, that Peter would take as confirmation, left Harley’s throat.

Peter quickly found his phone stand, and the toy he had recently bought.

Sitting on his floor, he opened his legs to reveal a smokey glass butt plug.

“Fuck baby, wish I was there to take care of you.”

Peter sent a seductive wink towards the camera, grabbing the mask he had found, and quickly putting it on. He decide to immediately get down to it.

“It’s Demon Time baby.”

Harley snorted, knowing that Peter would never use Demon Time.

“You wish baby doll, you’re all mine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Idk, it really short and i’m sorry for that... Also I always tell myself I’m going to write smut but then it never happens. Also this isn’t edited. Like at all. I’m sorry about that too


End file.
